Best Ways to Torture Shadow the Hedgehog
by AgentOfRedAndBlue
Summary: Join my OC Scarlette and her best friend AJ as we meet Shadow the Hedgehog and begin our long time quest of doing what most fangirls dream of... Torturing Shadow the Hedgehog! Let the blind dates, dance parties, and motorcycle painting commence. I will be taking suggestions!
1. Chapter 1 Blue :D

**CHAPTER 1-BLUE :D**

A/N Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction! I was inspired by Acro111's Easy Ways to Annoy Dimentio story! Which by the way is an awesome story for all you Dimentio fangirls. Any ways this story contains my OC Scarlette and my friends OC AJ. My friend will be getting a fanfiction soon but until then she shall be nameless! Muahaha

1. Paint him blue

Note: I OWN NOTHING SEGA OWNS ALL SONIC CHARACTERS! And also any flames will be used to roast my marshmallows!

* * *

><p>Shadow was having a nice dream involving him with his favorite machine gun shooting butterflies and burning flowers, when suddenly his alarm went blaring off. "AUGHHHH, WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT EGGHEAD NEED NOW?" He groaned. "Hey Shadow" a familiar voice yelled over intercom "Eggman's calling a meeting down in the lab! BETTER GET YOUR BUTT DOWN THERE!" Shadow sighed, "Whatever Bokkun! I'm on my way down."<p>

As Shadow walked down to the lab he had a sudden sinking feeling that whatever the Egghead was gonna tell them, it was not gonna be fun. He paused at the door then entered his code into the lock system and prepared for the worst. When he walked into the room he saw Eggman standing in the middle of the lab talking to Rouge and Metal Sonic. "Ahhhhh Shadow! How good of you to join us! I was just telling Rouge and Metal Sonic about our new recruits." Eggman said beaming.

"Whatever." Shadow scowled. "Just don't make me train them." Eggman smiled an oddly creepy smile and said "Don't worry Shadow they have already been trained. "So team here's your new members meet Scarlette and AJ the Hedgehog!" Shadow looked up and saw two faces he would later regret ever seeing. "OMIGOSH! ITS SHADOW THE HEDGHOG" screamed the first one. She was a bright red hedgehog that had red quills with black tips and was wearing a black dress with a red stripe going diagonally down it.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" the second one said. She was a vibrant purple hedghog and had purple quills with white and silver highlights. She wore a black over the shoulder shirt with silver jordans and was currently poking Metal Sonic the stomach saying "Are you sure he's not the faker? Are you really sure? I mean he could be Sonic in a very clever disguise..."

"Negative" Metal Sonic beeped. Eggman giggled "Oh this is going to be so fun, having new recruits to talk to!" "Right back atcha Doc!" Scarlette yelled "Hey where is my room at I need to get my stuff unpacked." Aj smirked "Yeah your stuff!" she said using air quotes. Scarlette gave an evil grin, while Eggman ordered Rouge to take them to their rooms. Shadow looked at the time. "Master, Can I go back to bed? It's like three in the morning."

Eggman looked up "Sure Shadow, but be sure to be up in time for training!" Shadow walked into his room, curled up into his blankets and fell asleep. Never once noticing the two pairs of eyes watching him in the dark. "Are you sure he's asleep?' Aj whispered. "I'm sure" Scarlette whispered back "So lets get started!" They pulled out two paint cans and began doing their dirty work. Two hours and a ton of paint smudges later they stepped back and admired their work. There lay a sleeping Shadow in blue paint with white swirls and hearts painted all over him.

Scarlette giggled. "You are so evil" Aj whispered, "I know" Scarlette replied. Then they walked back to their room giggling. The next morning a inhumane scream echoed throughout the base.

The two girl smirked and said "I think he figured out." Aj started laughing and said "Oh my gosh... We totally forgot to paint the back of him." They both sweat dropped and looked into the hallway and saw a very angry half-painted blue hedgehog with white hearts in random places pacing the floor yelling some things the readers didnt need to hear. Scarlette smirked and said "Think we over did it?" "Nope not at all." AJ said with a laugh, "Not at all." Shadow glared at the laughing girls and snarled "This means war!" Aj snickered "I'm sorry I just cant take any of your threats seriously when you look like that." Shadow smirked and yelled "Chaos-" "OH CRAP THATS OUR CUE" The girls screamed and ran down the hall, leaving a smirking Shadow behind. "Ahhh, that never gets old" He said and Chaos Controlled away.

* * *

><p>Wellllll love it? Hate it? Got more ideas on how to torture Shadow?<p>

Send me a review because I am taking suggestions!

~Keep on Rocking~

-AgentofRedandBlue


	2. Chapter 2 Machine Guns XD

_**Chapter 2- Machine Guns XD**_

A/n Well I'm back with more! I want to thank BleachedWhale for becoming my beta! Also I want to thank PrincessZora for her amazing ideas which I will be using in the future, and MidnightMelody123 for alerting me. Anyone else who I have forgotten to include know that you have my thanks :D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY SEGA RELATED CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN SCARLETTE AND AJ IS MY UNNAMED FRIEND'S OC!

**Ways To Torture Shadow**

**1. Paint him blue**

**2. Give Cream his machine Gun**

**3. Show him the nyan cat video**

* * *

><p>Shadow was vigorously scrubbing his skin when Scarlette and AJ walked into his room, laughing. "Haven't you had enough fun already? I mean look what your first stupid prank did to me!" He growled.<p>

"Hmmm… he's right, we didn't exactly give off the 'Hi we're your fun, new roommates!' vibe, did we?" Scarlette observed, with mock inquiry.

"If you ask me, we went too easy on him." AJ countered.

"BUT NOBODY ASKED YOU!" screamed Shadow.

"Touchy isn't he?" Scarlette whispered. Shadow shot them glare and stalked away.

"You know, I think he's just asking for another prank." AJ declared, deviously.

"Good idea! Let's toilet paper his room!"

AJ face palmed. "Scarlette, we are not in middle school anymore! We are professional villains now; we can pull off pranks of a slightly more insane level of maniacal-ness."

"Wise observance, my dear AJ," Scarlette remarked while stroking her fake beard that just had magically appeared on her face. AJ rolled her eyes at the now (un)surprising randomness.

"You know Scarlette, I'm not even surprised anymore."

"Aww, that's no fun!" Scarlette whined. "I'll just have to try harder next time." She sighed.

"Please DON'T!" AJ implored in a not-so-slightly desperate manner.

"I feel like I've been issued a challenge." Scarlette decreed.

AJ emitted a sigh walked towards the break room. Scarlette ripped her beard off, threw it onto Shadow's bed, and followed AJ.

Meanwhile: Shadow, who still had random smudges of blue in various places, had just finished his morning run. He paced into the break room and found Scarlette and AJ cooing over a little bunny. (Who looked quite familiar, but he couldn't quite remember her name.) The bunny in question looked up and giggled, "Heehee, its Mr. Shadow! I remember him; he helped Mr. Sonic when he saved us from that awful space station that was falling."

"Awwwww, isn't she the cutest thing"? AJ supplied, with a giggle of her own. "And she's a quick learner too!" Scarlette added.

Shadow raised a curious eyebrow. Scarlette cooed: "Cream dear, show Mr. Shadow what you learned." Cream looked up, reached into her pockets, and extracted a hulking machine gun clearly labeled: "Shadow's Machine Gun," then yelled, "DIE FOOL!"

Shadow screeched, "HOW DID SHE GET MY MACHINE GUN?"

Cream gave him the evil eye and began shooting rapid fire as Shadow ran around dodging and generally trying to retain some ounce of calm, since the room had seemingly locked itself. The girls, cleverly barricaded under a table, were videotaping the hysterical hedgehog. "This one is going on YouTube for sure!" AJ quipped.

"Maybe it will even go viral!" Scarlette enthusiastically exclaimed.

Shadow was flailing about wildly, which, dear readers, is something I feel obliged to inform you, should never be done when a psychotic six year old is rabidly shooting rapid fire in an enclosed, un-escapable, claustrophobia-causing box.

After a few more minutes of this, Shadow finally came to his senses and Chaos-Speared his precious machine gun, which shriveled into a pathetic, smoldering heap the moment first spear penetrated it. Cream pitifully sniffed an apology to Shadow, but began crying so hard no one could understand what she was attempting to say. Shadow gave a momentary sigh of relief before telling Cream he wouldn't flip out because she was a "special" little girl.

Cream giggled and poked Shadow in the gut. Scarlette got up from behind the table; having recorded it all. She loudly commended, "Great job Cream! You're a better actress than I expected!"

AJ gave a nod in agreement. "And now we don't have to worry about a machine gun attack from Shadow because it's all shriveled and melted and stuff...!"

Shadow, having not quite caught the last comment, (because he was burning down the sealed door,) swiveled and snapped, "Did I hear something about me?"

Scarlette looked irked and replied "Of course not, faker; you're not worthy enough!"

Shadow rolled his eyes and turned back to the ash-pile of a door he had just burned down. "Well I think I at least deserve a 'thank you'!"

"For what? Burning down a door because you were too stupid to read the 'pull' sign?" Scarlette bantered with a smirk.

Shadow sweat-dropped and speed-walked out the entrance in an effort to preserve some measure of his dignity . AJ and Scarlette rolled their eyes and unanimously decided to take Cream home for the night. Thanking Vanilla for letting Cream spend the day with them, they began the long trek back home.

"Well, that was a complete and utter success!" Scarlette declared.

"Yeah! Let's go out and get some Izzy's to celebrate!" enthused AJ.

After a while of meandering through Target, where the two girls argued about whether raspberry or tangerine flavor was better, they agreed upon a pack of each.

Shadow was still up reading in his room when he heard the bedroom door next to him slam shut. He closed his book silently and pressed his ear to the wall separating the two rooms the girls shared. As he strained catch what they were doing, all he could make out from their conversation was migraine issuing stuff like boom boxes that had "Powa!", as AJ put it; then some nonsense about a male actor who like red baggy shorts ensued.

"Dear Chaos!" He thought ."They must be on a sugar high." And, as if on cue, one of the girls suddenly squawked,"APRICOTS!"

Shadow jumped three feet in the air, darted back into his bed, and hid. Out of nowhere he realized he felt an odd, scratchy sensation on his foot. He reached down to grab the perpetrator of said feeling, and found it to be the fake beard. He let out an "Eep!" of surprise and threw the fuzzy hair-clump as far away from himself as he could. He then slowly curled up into a ball and fell into a restless sleep.

By the time Scarlette and AJ had finally calmed down, it was just in time to become ear-witnesses to the startled yelp in the other room.

Scarlette sighed, "Well, at least that ugly fur-wad was of some benefit." She reflected. AJ just shook her head and muttered something about stupid hedgehogs who push on doors that were clearly marked pull. Scarlette gave a lopsided, satisfied grin before she jumped into her fluffy bed and fell into a contented sleep.

* * *

><p>Well sorry for the crappy ending :P But remember I need all the suggestions I can get!<p>

So send me a pm or write a review so I know what you think!

~Keep on Rocking~

-AgentofRedandBlue


	3. Chapter 3 Nyan Cat

**Chapter 2- Nyan Cat **

**A/N Thanks to all who reviewed, alerted, or favorited my story! It means the world to me! Also a big thank goes to my beta BleachedWhale for their amazing editing! If any of you are Bleach fans you should check out her story. **

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SEGA, MSN, YOUTUBE OR THE NYAN CAT (don't who the heck that belongs to)**

* * *

><p>Shadow was peacefully viewing the commercial for his video game when AJ and Scarlette next tore into his room as if their perfectly groomed little tails were on fire.<p>

"What do you want?" he growled irritably.

"Awww, nothing much... EXCEPT THAT WE NEED TO SHOW YOU AN ARTICLE ON MSN RIGHT NOW!" Screamed Scarlette.

"Yeah, it's kinda about you." AJ boosted.

"Fine, but it'd better be quick…" Shadow relented with about as much enthusiasm as an overused metaphor.

"Oh, I'll be done before you can yell, 'noodles!'" reassured Scarlette. She pulled up the link and pointed to the middle of the screen with a dramatic flourish. "THERE!"

Shadow's eyes widened in horror. The MSN article was a top ten list of the week's most viral videos, with attached links. He scrolled down the list until he reached the YouTube video with the top comments, likes, and views. He sighed in exasperation. "Why am I not surprised?

"Well, we're not sorry, if that helps!" AJ heartily "repented."

"It doesn't," Shadow roared, "But your corpses on a platter will!"

AJ rolled her eyes. "Oh, how original, 'Shaddie.' You know it doesn't work; Eggman loves us!"

*Flashback ripples appear over AJ*

"Uhhh…is something supposed to happening?" Shadow asked.

*AJ snaps out of it and the ripples fade*

"Oh, my bad! I forgot to add the flashback replay!"

**~FLASHBACK~**

_Eggman walks up to Scarlette and AJ and ardently proclaims, "I THINK YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!"_

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"Actually, I think that's your egocentric, overactive imagination giving you delusions of an alternate reality, AJ" Scarlette admonished.

"Details, details!" AJ disregarded with a wave of her hand. "Now let's show him the video!"

Scarlette nodded and pressed play, while Shadow watched in dumbfounded disbelief as he saw the whole event with Cream and the machine gun unfold before him on his own computer.

"And there flies the final, remaining shreds of my dignity, like so much chafe in the wind!" he mourned.

"What dignity?" whispered Scarlette, behind a hand; Aj gave a snort. Shadow looked on the brink of mentally combusting in a rage.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow thundered.

AJ and Scarlette stared at the giant glowing mass of energy hurled straight towards them, and without a second thought, they ducked.

Shadow's face comically morphed from murderous, to surprise, to a chillingly accommodating smile. "Well, let's let bygone be bygones then, shall we?" he trilled in an eerily cheerful tone.

"Haaa, Sure thing!" AJ nervously tittered.

"Yeah! You got it!" Scarlette concurred, with an over-eager nod.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have to leave and…do stuff." She frantically excused them, with a wild hand gesture.

Shadow rolled his eyes and let them go. He turned back to his computer and absently clicked another video on the list. Since he had nothing better to do, he assured himself. Unbeknownst to him, that would be the last thing he touched for the remainder of the next ten hours.

Scarlette and AJ woke up early the next morning and decided to rouse Shadow just like every other morning. When they excitedly strolled into his room, they were surprised to see him staring off into space with a dazed, absent stare; eyes clouded over.

"Good Morning Starshine! The earth says, 'Hello!'" Scarlette greeted.

Shadow did not reply as he continued to stare, transfixed on some mysterious object of a far away, unknown realm; he had even begun to drool a bit.

*Enter the thoughts of Aj: "That's just how Scarlette looks when she's reading the Star Wars opening credits!" And exit.*

"Ummmm, HELLO…?" AJ waved her hand in front of his face.

"Geez! What's up with him?" Scarlette intoned with mild concern. "He never spaces out like this!"

As if their presence had finally registered, he vaulted out of his seat and immediately fell to pacing.

"Ahhh! Why must the incessant rainbow plague me?" Shadow moaned, with the agony only of one who is knows to the woe of being subjected to "the video."

"And that voice, it haunts me! Will it ever cease? "He cried in wanton despair, as only a stereotyped emo could.

Scarlette shrugged, "Any idea what he's talking about?" AJ shook her head.

Shadow turned around, revealing bloodshot eyes and tousled fur. With a desperation yet unknown to hedgehog kind, he wailed: "WHAT DOES IT MEAN? OH MARIA, I'M SO LOST! WHAT DOES IT MEAN?"

Both girls raised their eyebrows in shocked unison.

Scarlette immediately marched over to Shadow, lay him down atop a long

couch, and extracted a notebook out of thin air. "Now tell me, how are you feeling?" she placidly inquired, with a highly professional air about her.

Shadow mumbled out some incoherent jumbo and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"I am not worthy of being the ultimate lifeform!" he anguished, "For I cannot even discern the meaning of the soulless cat that forever poops rainbows!"

AJ snickered with recognition. "You mean the Nyan cat?"

"YES! THE CREATURE OF THE HIDEOUS POPTART BODY THAT CONTINUALLY SPEWS FORTH RAINBOWS FROM ITS REAR!"

It was then that the two girls looked over and noticed the viral video playing on his laptop over and over again. "Dang! He lasted the full ten hour video? What a sucker!" AJ laughed in awed incredulity.

When Shadow was significantly subdued, he returned to watching his video game preview. Scarlette and AJ just sat on Shadow's bed watching the fan above them revolve in circles.

"Hey, Scarlette?"

"Hmmm?"

"Let's never show him the Sonadow pairing."

"Agreed."

Shadow swiveled around fast enough to rival Sonic on a caffeine buzz, and screeched: " **WHAT?**"

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats chapter 3! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Now replies to my reviewers:<strong>

**PrincessZora- Sorry if I wasn't clear before but I will not be taking permanent OC's for my story. But I will be letting people have their OC's guest star in my story that way it's fair. So if you would like your OC in one of my chapters let me know that way I can prepare to write her in. Thank you so much for your reviews and I will be using your ideas ;)**

**cats25- Thanks! I like your idea so I will be combining it with another one I got if you dont mind. :)**

**banjobandicoot- ROFL! I AM SO USING YOUR IDEA! **

**clovespice0160- Thanks! It's always nice to know your humor is actually funny! And I'm glad your day was brightened thats what I love doing! :D**

**RetroManiac: I hope you liked the chapter, I worked pretty hard on it. :)**

**BleachedWhale: Thanks for being the best beta ever! And yes those anonymous reviews *cough cough* you *cough cough* are quite interesting.**

**Keep on rocking!**

**~AgentofRedandBlue~**


	4. Chapter 4 Sonadow XP

Chapter 4- Sonadow

A/N: Hahaha, So I wasn't planning on showing him Sonadow but the reviewers have spoken. So here's the long awaited chapter! Sorry about the wait I was hoping my beta would beta it but turns out her computer is broken. So here's my crappy unbeta'd chapter. :P

**1. Paint him blue**

**2. Give Cream his machine gun**

**3. Show him the nyan cat video**

**4. Show him Sonadow**

**5. Lock him in his room until he dances. (credit to cats25 and banjobandicoot)**

**6. Throw him in a room full of fangirls**

**7. Paint his motorcycle girly colors (credit to ShadowEmpress76)**

**8. Talk in Morse code to confuse him.**

**9. Narrate his day**

**10. Set him up on a blind date (REVIEWERS VOTE WHO)**

* * *

><p>Aj and Scarlette had been giggling their heads off for the past hour, since he had threatened them to tell him what Sonadow was.<p>

"Ahahahaha" Scarlette giggled while Shadow stared at her dumbfounded, "You have no idea! You are just so dense sometimes!"she said between laughing spasms.

AJ calmly watched Scarlette, who was rolling on the floor laughing, and rolled her eyes. Some people just never learn she reasoned while staring at Shadow's outraged face.

"Hey Shadow!" She said in the straightest voice she could muster, "It's probably best if you don't know." she trailed off.

"YOU MUST TELL ME RIGHT NOW! OR I SHALL CHAOS SPEAR IT OUT OF YOU IF I NEED TO!" He thundered.

The girls, shaken from his threat, huddled in corner and began avidly whispering. "Think we should tell him?" AJ whispered.

"Heck no!" Scarlette replied, "Then we would just be signing a ton of authors death warrants!"

"Your right, we do need to be more careful." AJ said thoughtfully "But how do we know what authors are? Aren't we supposed to be fictional?"

"Yeah! Your right!" Scarlette said suddenly, "I think we just broke the fourth wall."

"Stupid author." AJ muttered.

~In another world~

A girl sat in front of a computer typing. "Crap" she said while sitting back to read her work "I can't have my characters disrespecting me now can I? Hmmm I'll have to get revenge later" She said with an evil laugh.

~Back to Scarlette and AJ~

"I feel like we just missed some very important unseen detail."Scarlette suddenly said with a grimace.

"Aww, forget it! You worry to much!" AJ replied, "We still have to debate about telling Shadow about that rumor."

Scarlette looked over at Shadow, who was calmly reading a book and smirked.

"Then it's a go, eh? AJ asked.

"Most definitely!" Scarlette giggled.

The two girls approached Shadow, smiling deviously. Shadow eyed them suspiciously, "Are you going to tell me or not?" he growled.

"Well, technically we aren't going to tell you as much as we are going to show you" Scarlette reasoned.

"Show me?" He said incredulously.

Scarlette nodded her head vigorously "Yup! But promise me you won't burn the computer, it cost me a fortune." She turned on her laptop and flipped to a site curiously known as "Fanfiction" where you can "Unleash your imagination" He curiously watched as she searched stories under "Sonic the Hedgehog".

"Figures that the faker had his own fansite link with stories" he thought.

Scarlette look mildly disturbed as she scrolled down the list of stories. "Well Shadow I'll let you take it from here" she smirked "Happy reading!"

Then both girls ran out of his room as if their lives depended on it. Shadow took one last glance at the empty room and scrolled down the list of stories.

"Hmmm" he said as he looked at a particular story, "I wonder why it says 'LEMON'? Well I might as well read it anyways, its not like it makes a difference." He reasoned while hitting the link. He scrolled down the first chapter in sick horror.

The girl were laughing their heads off as they finished printing posters.

"Hurry, lets get these posters up before he sees them!" Scarlette cried.

"How do you think he's gonna react?" AJ asked quietly.

"He will be out for blood!" Scarlette exclaimed dramatically holding the last word for effect.

AJ shivered with glee. "Then what are we waiting for!"

Scarlette smiled "Atta girl!"

Shadow had just finished reading the story and silently stalked to the other end of the fortress. But a loud obnoxious noise proceeded to stop him from his intended mission.

"OHO HO HO HO!" Shadow stopped abruptly when he saw Eggman and Rouge pointing and laughing at something posted to the wall. Curiously he walked forward only to be met with the most disturbing sight of his life.

It was picture of him and Sonic in a very compromising position, kissing passionately. He immediately felt sick and vomited all over the floor.

"Heh heh, Shadow! What a surprise!" Eggman exclaimed, "We were just looking at this very interesting picture of you and Sonic. Care to explain?"

Shadow was unable to speak as he kept on vomiting all over the floor.

Rouge smirked "Awww Shadow hun, its really not that bad. You can totally tell it was drawn by some insane fangirl."

Shadow stopped vomiting and began fuming, "I shall kill whoever did this!" He cried furiously. He began running towards the girl's room but stopped abruptly when he saw that all down the hall there had been placed pictures of him and Sonic together doing various "Activities". He lost it and began vomiting again. The girls walked down the hall and saw the trail of puke.

"Think he figured out yet?" Scarlette asked.

"I think he got a pretty good idea." Said AJ while looking at the pageleft on the computer.

Scarlette gagged "Well I guess we figured out what he hates the most."

"Scarlette you do realize we still have to clean up after like we promised right?" AJ moaned

"Crap, I was hoping you would forget that." Scarlette sighed

"Well I guess that's the authors way of getting revenge." AJ reasoned.

They both sighed and began slowly cleaning up the long trail of puke.

* * *

><p>Well thanks for tolerating my chapter! Thanks to my reviewers RoseFire98, BlechedWhale, doylewells, midnightmelody123, darkgirl43255, ShadowEmpress78, WaitImlost, and princesszora for their thoughtful reviews! :) And dont forget to vote!<p>

Keep On Rocking!

~AgentofRedandBlue


	5. Chapter 5 Dance

**Chapter Five-Dance (Starring PrincessZora's OC)**

**A/N ****Hey I'm back again! So here's Chapter 5! BTW GO SEE THE AVENGERS MOVIE!**

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything Sega related, nor do I own Alana she belongs to PrincessZora, and AJ belongs to RoseFire98****

* * *

><p><strong>1. Paint him blue<strong>

**2. Give Cream his machine gun**

**3. Show him the nyan cat video**

**4. Show him Sonadow**

**5. Lock him in his room until he dances. (credit to cats25 and banjobandicoot)**

**6. Throw him in a room full of fangirls**

**7. Paint his motorcycle girly colors (credit to ShadowEmpress76)**

**8. Talk in Morse code to confuse him.**

**9. Narrate his day**

**10. Set him up on a blind date (REVIEWERS VOTE WHO)**

The girls and Shadow were lounging in the rec room of the fortress. Shadow was casually reading a Harley Davidson magazine, while watching the girls play a few rounds of Dance Central 2. Aj was watching Scarlette do a solo round to the song "Toxic" while yelling encouraging cheers. Shadow sighed, he would never get what the good of dancing to a song like that would do.

"GOOOOOOO GIRL! YOU SHOW THAT COMPUTER PLAYER WHOSE BOSS!" Aj yelled helpfully.

"Honestly Scarlette, can't you dance to a song with a better singer? She sounds worse than Sonic on crack!" He complained.

"Ummm Shadow, how do you know what Sonic sounds like on crack?" Aj asked.

"I refuse to answer that!" He yelled back.

Suddenly, the doorbell to the fortress rang out, startling the three mobians in the room and setting off all the alarms in the fort.

"Who the crap could that be?" Shadow asked irritably.

"Whoever they are just ruined my perfect streak! They shall dieeeeeee!" Scarlette screeched while unsheathing her claws.

"Whoa girl!" Aj yelled looking mildly perturbed, "Its just a friend of mine I invited to spend the entire week with us."

Scarlette calmed down and sat on the couch while complaining loudly about unexpected guests. Shadow just rolled his eyes and went back to reading his magazine while Aj went upstairs to answer the door. Shadow suddenly felt very uncomfortable being stuck in a room with Scarlette, who had calmly looked in his direction and gave him a creeper smile. He slowly shifted himself on the far end of the couch away from her. Suddenly, there was a "whoooosh" and there before them stood Aj next to a purple cat.

"Hey guys! Meet my friend Alana!" smiled Aj.

"!" Scarlette yelled all at once with a hyper smile.

"Nice to meet you too Scarlette! Aj mentioned you a few times when she visited me!" She said with a smile.

Shadow took a good look at Alana. She was a tall, purple cat with deep brown eyes that looked full of mischief. She wore a green shirt with long flowing sleeves, a nice pair of blue jeans, with big silver hoop earrings and a blue bindi in the center of her forehead.

Shadow grinned, "Miss me?"

Alana's eye twitched and suddenly Shadow found himself floating in the air with no control whatsoever.

"I don't think you want to provoke me." She said with a smirk "My skills are far more advanced since when we last met."

Shadow gulped and nodded quickly before being dropped to the ground.

"So we get to torture this one eh?" Alana grinned "Revenge shall be sweet!"

"So you got a telepath with telekinesis to help us?" Scarlette squealed

Aj giggled, "I told you it was a good idea to invite her!"

"Whatever, I'm going to go retry that song." Scarlette replied

Shadow stood up and regained his balance and slowly sauntered back towards his magazine. Alana gave him a if-looks-could-kill-this-one-would-have-you-screaming-bloody-murder-look.

Shadow smirked and continued reading.

"Hey Scarlette! You feeling up for a challenge with the dance master three thousand?" Alana asked

"Sure!" Scarlette giggled "I've been needing a challenge since Aj stopped dancing because there aren't any One Direction songs on here."

Aj sighed dramatically "NOBODY APPRECIATES REAL TALENT ANY MORE!"

They ignored her and switched the song to Somebody to Love by Jared Beaver. Shadow whimpered and covered his ears while AJ got huge hearts in her eyes and swooned. Halfway through the song the two animals dancing were slowly getting weary as the dance moves got harder. Alana and Scarlette finally collapsed when the song ended and they wearily looked to the screen only to find that they had tied, both with all perfects. The girls high fived and sat on the couch.

Aj walked up to the two girls with a smirk, "I have an idea!"

They all huddled together in a circle and began speaking in hushed tones

****** Five Minutes Later******

Shadow was thrilled, he had finally managed to find the perfect part to his motorcycle. It would add lots of flare to his bike but gave it a rustic feel. He was so pleased he didnt even notice the girls walking over to him with slightly deranged looks on their faces.

"Hey Shaddie!" Aj said with a smirk.

"Hmmm?"

"Wanna play a game?"

"A game?"

"YES A FREAKING GAME!"

Shadow tilted his head to the side and smiled at her enraged look. "Fine, I'll play! But what if I decide I don't like the game and leave?" He asked

"Then I shall simply throw you into a bare room with your worst nightmare and lock the door." She said triumphantly

"Okay. Tell me the rules!" He gulped

Scarlette smiled deviously, "Simple hun, you just preform one dance that we choose for you to do and then your home free."

Shadow's eyes widened, "Just show me the dance so I can get it over with!"

The girls grinned, and pushed him into a room filled with all sorts of makeup and cosmetics.

"Now girls you know what to do!" Scarlette yelled cheerfully.

They all got to work prepping Shadow. AJ pulled out a giant rainbow Afro wig and laughed as Shadow eyes widened in horror. Scarlette went rummaging through the costume bin and pulled out a hideous clown suit, while Alana was applying clown makeup on his face sparing him none of his dignity. Shadow coughed and accidentally inhaled a whiff of powder and began choking.

Everyone turned to look at Scarlette.

"What? I ain't givin him no Heimlick Maneuver" She drawled

Finally AJ threw some water on him, drenching him completely but curing his cough. Shadow glared at them through his painted face that was starting to smear, giving him a creepy clown look. Scarlette backed away and whimpered.

AJ grinned "Well I guess that does it! Now Shadow come out when your ready and do a clown themed dance!"

Then her and Alana ran away leaving a soaked and very angry Shadow behind. Shadow got up from the chair and quickly assembled a dance and mentally prepared himself to do it.

* * *

><p>The three girls were waiting impatiently when they saw Shadow emerge from the room. He was dressed in a giant polka-dotted outfit with and outrageous red nose and a giant rainbow afro. They grinned and clapped appreciatively. He looked up to see that the rec room had been transformed in to a dance floor with strobe lights, fog machines, and random mobians were standing around talking and dancing. Scarlette waved at him and the three girls sat down at a desk in front of the dance floor with giant clip boards.<p>

He sighed and began doing an outlandish dance while singing "Da da dadada da da dada CIRCUS da da dadada da da dada AFRO! CIRCUS, AFRO, CIRCUS, AFRO, POLKA-DOT, POLKA-DOT, POLKA-DOT, AFRO!

Suddenly the entire dance club burst into applause at his dance and began chanting his name. Shadow grinned and began to crown surf. But as quickly as it had started a small voice said "Why are we holding this guy? He weighs a ton?" and soon he was dropped onto the ground for the second time that day. He stood up and dusted himself off while he waited for the judges response.

AJ went first "DUDE THAT WAS TOTALLY RAD! YOU ROCKED IT DUDE I AM VOTING YOUR DANCE THE BEST!"

Scarlette looked at Shadow and sighed "Ugh that was most horrifying! You have the worst dance skills ever. I don't know how SHE thinks your any good." And proceeded to glare at AJ

Alana looked at Scarlette, who was glaring at AJ and AJ in turn was smiling innocently. She gulped "Ummmm it was cool!"

AJ grinned "YESSSS! YOUR IN MAN I KNEW YOU COULD MAKE IT!"

Scarlette facepalmed while Alana smirked at Shadow reaction. Shadow ran his hand through his afro and took it off and laid it on the desk and screamed "WOOHOO IM FREE, IM FREE, IM FREE!

Then he took off his ridiculous costume and ran outta there faster then Sonic eating a chilidog.

Alana smiled "So whose up for phase two?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to PrincessZora for letting me use her OC! Sorry this is still unbeta'd :P<strong>

**Keep On Rocking!**

**~AgentofRedandBlue**


	6. Chapter 6 Fangirls

**Chapter 6-Fangirls (Starring Princess Zora's OC)**

**A/N Heyyyyy Imma back! So a few days ago I was reading a story by Mint Mochi and I thought I would tell my reviewers that she is an excellent writer, for those of you who like a good drama story. Alsooooo my sista, formerly known as RoseFire98 has now changed her name to ShadowAddiction! And she has wrote an amazing one-shot. So whenever she posts it you should read it! Hopefully you guys like my new chapter! I literally wrote this while eating a spoonful of peanut butter. Yea, it's random but it tastes so good! Ahaha I'm getting off track. I shall let Shadow do the disclaimer!**

**Shadow: Fine... AgentORAB does not own anything made by Sega. Nor does she own AJ, who belongs to ShadowAddiction. Or Alana, who belongs to Princess Zora. (I wrote it right this time!) She only own Scarlette.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Paint him blue<strong>

**2. Give Cream his machine gun**

**3. Show him the nyan cat video**

**4. Show him Sonadow**

**5. Lock him in his room until he dances. (credit to cats25 and banjobandicoot)**

**6. Throw him in a room full of fangirls**

**7. Paint his motorcycle girly colors (credit to ShadowEmpress76)**

**8. Talk in Morse code to confuse him.**

**9. Narrate his day**

**10. Set him up on a blind date (REVIEWERS VOTE WHO)**

Shadow was taking his morning run through the city. He sighed as he felt the wind run through his quills. Only three more days until he got his new motorbike with the upgrade he had ordered. He was bursting with excitement. So he stopped by the doughnut shop and bought himself a cake doughnut with pink frosting and rainbow sprinkles and a frozen coffee. Just as he was about to enjoy his piece of heaven an annoyingly familiar voice interrupted him.

"SHADOWWWWWW!" Scarlette cried, while grabbing his coffee and inhaling it.

"Oh heavens above!" he cried "Why couldn't you just let me finish my sprinkled doughnut!"

"Whew! It's a good thing we caught up to you Shadow 'cause there was this giant spider and I swear it was following us, and you know how I get around spiders. So I ran away while Alana jumped up and blasted it with her energy balls that smell slightly like old bubblegum!" Scarlette cried out all at once.

AJ facepalmed while Alana looked slightly amused.

"Well I don't care what happens, AS LONG AS YOU LET ME EAT MY FOOD IN PEACE! He screamed, his eye twitched slightly.

"You eat pink doughnuts?" AJ asked incredolously

"Well they taste like strawberries and I just can't help myself!" He said slightly annoyed.

"And look rainbow sprinkles!" Scarlette pointed out, "Maybe his costume from last chapter really did inspire him."

"Or maybe it means something else?" inquired Alana

Shadow tilted his head confused, then Alana smirked.

"Awww don't play dumb with me Shaddie, I've seen the pictures too."

"Haha, yea Shadow! Don't play dumb we all know about your secret" AJ said while winking.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THOSE STUPID RUMORS THAT YOU EVIL FANGIRLS MADE UP! SO JUST SHUT UP WOULD YOU?" He bellowed causing a slight earthquake.

"Well, excuuuuse me for asking." said Scarlette while glaring

"But guys! AJ said with a whisper, "He just insulted our kind! Us fangirls need to show him he can't mess with us!

"Hmmm, your right!" Scarlette said. "Lets exact some revenge!"

Aj giggled, "So anyone got any ideas?"

"Lets try the Phase Two plan I discussed with you." Alana said with a devious smirk.

Scarlette grinned, "I like the way you roll sista!"

* * *

><p>Shadow meanwhile had just finished the last of his doughnut and was moping about having no coffee. When he saw the girls walk out of the store, he congratulated himself for getting off the hook and began the long run home.<p>

He walked into the pitch black fort, and suddenly the light flipped on revealing the lounge room redecorated as a court. He gulped and had a bad feeling.

"Shadow T. Hedgehog!" A voice boomed that sounded suspiciously like Eggman's

He groaned, "I'm here do you really need to yell?"

"Erm no, sorry. I had to do that for dramatic effect." the Eggman-like voice claimed.

A single spotlight framed the figure, who revealed himself to exactly who the voice sounded like. Eggman grinned maliciously.

"Alright dipsticks, lets get this going I have a new My Little Pony Episode to watch in 15 minutes!"

"You watch My Little Pony?" Asked Shadow

"SILENCE IN THE COURT!" Eggman yelled. "Now Shadow, sit in that chair and prepare yourself!"

Shadow complied and sat in the chair, while mentally preparing himself.

AJ walked in weeping, with an enraged Alana behind, and Scarlette waltzed into the room carrying a briefcase.

Shadow grimaced as AJ began her long tale of woe and despair. Eggman rubbed his mustache thoughtfully and called AJ's witness to the stand. Alana walked up to the stand, stood on the chair and screamed,

"I SAW EVERYTHING WITH MY OWN EYES! IF YOU DARE QUESTION MY TRUTHFULNESS I WILL BLOW YOU APART WITH MY ENERGY BALLS! M'kay? She said innocently.

Shadow's eyes widened considerably as he watched her flounce off the stage playing with one of her energy balls too carelessly for one who could destroy the entire fort with a blink of an eye.

Scarlette sighed with an air of importance and walked up to Eggman with a hard stare.

"Your egg-ness, you've heard both sides of the story." Scarlette started.

"Bu-bu" Shadow was cut off by a glare from Scarlette

"Now I beg of you and the jury to pick the right side and join us, with triumph!" She said with a flourish of her hands, accidentally dropping the briefcase that began showing Adult Men's briefs to the floor.

"OOOH FRUIT OF THE LOOM!" A random bystander screamed.

"Awww, what the heck! Eggman replied, "There's no jury, and plus you did bribe me into picking you, so I choose AJ's the winner of the case!"

"Yay!" AJ immediately stopped sobbing and gleefully ran around the room.

Scarlette began picking up the spilled underwear on the floor and Alana simply grinned and grin that would put the Cheshire Cat's to shame.

Eggman stood up, "Alright Ladies, I condemn Shadow to 2 hours in the fangirl pit."

"NOOOOOO!" Shadow screamed in horror, "I never even got to try that special coffee! Please! Im too young to die!"

"Too late!" The girls yelled.

They began pushing him toward a giant opening in the floor. He squirmed in their grasp but soon found himself helplessly bound in chains. When he finally reached the edge of the pit he simply began silently saying his goodbyes.

"Sonic, I'm not sorry that I always fought with you and tried to be better. Amy, I'm sorry Faker is forever out of your league please stop squealing for the world's sanity. Tails, I'm not sorry for trying to kill your dead girlfriend. Rouge, I'm sorry I never found you attractive go flirt with a rock for all I care..." His mind gave out as soon as he fell down the long hole.

When he reached the bottom he found himself in a red and black room with a ton of posters of himself. He didn't understand why this was punishment. Until he looked up to see a crowd of billions of girls dressed in red and black staring down at him. He blinked and slowly stood up.

Finally a girl, in a blue tee-shirt stepped forward with a grin.

"Mine?" she giggled.

"MINE!"A girl in coral yelled.

"MINE!" Another girl yelled.

Soon the crowd of girls surrounded him and he was lost in the tangle of hands grabbing and tearing at him, then he slowly realized his predicament as the girls began fighting over him. His cries for help were soon drowned out by the screams.

The girls watched from above with grins.

"Ahhh, revenge is sweet!" Alana yelled with triumph.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOO THERE YOU GO! Thanks to my reviewers darkgirl43255, Mermain123, NecromancyIsMyGame, ShadowEmpress76, ShadowAddiction, RandomGirl, and Princess Zora!<strong>

**Btw like my nickname? I was talking to an author and she decided I needed one so she nicknamed me! :D**

**Keep On Rocking!**

**~AgentORAB**


	7. Chapter 7 Motorcycle

**Chapter 7 -Motorcycles (StarringPrincess Zora's OC)**

**A/N HEYYYYYO! AgentORAB here! Sooooo I have been extremely bored lately and Pandora has been kind to supply me with a ton of new songs to listen to. Now I'm just chillin listening to Three Days Grace. But I need some new ideas for chapters 11-20 so if ya'll have any more good ideas tell me in you reviews please. :) Oh and ShadowAddiction wrote her first one-shot so it would be really awesome if you guys could read it and send her a review or PM 'cuz she worked UBER hard on it. Also one final matter, I will be taking guest stars, so if you have an OC you would like to guest star for a chapter please PM me and I will plan a chapter with them in it. So I bet this is getting really boring so I'm making Scarlette do the disclaimer this time.**

**Scarlette: -smirks- with pleasure... AgentORAB does _NOT_ own anything Sega related. If she did would she really be writing on here? Ahaha of course not, she would create her own show for this story instead. Also AJ belongs to ShadowAddiction her co-author and Alana belongs to Princess Zora. She only owns me and the plotline to her story.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Paint him blue<strong>

**2. Give Cream his machine gun**

**3. Show him the nyan cat video**

**4. Show him Sonadow**

**5. Lock him in his room until he dances. (credit to cats25 and banjobandicoot)**

**6. Throw him in a room full of fangirls**

**7. Paint his motorcycle girly colors (credit to ShadowEmpress76)**

**8. Talk in Morse code to confuse him.**

**9. Narrate his day**

**10. Set him up on a blind date (REVIEWERS VOTE WHO)**

Shadow's days past few days had been filled with bored. Yes, the great and mighty Ultimate Lifeform was bored. The girls had decided to spend the last few days with Alana doing girly things. While this had given Shadow a break from being pranked, he had begun to grow tired since there were no crazy insane girls to prank him.

His motorcycle had just got new the new part he needed so now he had to wait another four hours before he could go. So now he was staring idly up at the ceiling waiting to get ready for his biker club.

Meanwhile, the girls were sitting in a salon getting their nails done. Scarlette was idly flipping through a fashion magazine, Alana was in the back getting a deep tissue massage, while AJ was running back and forth from the shelves trying to pick out a nail polish color.

"AJ, you haven't even been called yet. Please stop running around, the ladies here are giving me a dirty look." Scarlette called.

"Oh Scarlette." AJ said with a disapproving sigh "When are you ever going to learn that in order to get your nails done you actually have to pick a color?"

"Hmm true," The red one mused "Carry on AJ! I'll just give the ladies dirty glares right back!"

"Atta girl!" yelled Alana from the back room

**_~Three hours later~_**

"Wow! My nails look fabulous!" AJ exclaimed. "Those ladies sure knew what they were doing!"

"Ahhhh, well they certainly made my back feel better!" said Alana "All the aches and strains are gone now! When I go home today I am gonna brag to all my other friends about my vacation.!

"Awww, do you have to leave today?" AJ pouted.

"I'm afraid so, my job needs me once again! But I bet we still have time for one more prank." She said with a evil grin.

Scarlette smiled at the two girls as she examined her nails. With a sigh she idly began thinking about a new prank idea. The other two girls were discussing small minor pranks just for laughs, but she wanted one that would leave the world speechless. She wanted to stun him so that he would realize the power of three fangirls when they united.

"I've got it!" She yelled interrupting the two girls conversation.

"What?" They exclaimed

"Well you know how everything looks prettier painted right?" Scarlette grinned.

"Depends on what it is." Alana said pointedly

"Touche, but I have an idea of something to paint that will look waaaaaaay prettier when we get through with it." She said with a wink. "Now lets get to the store before Shadow leaves the house."

So after three cans of paint, six paint brushes, and one oil spill later the girls arrived back at the fort.

"Hurry! His meeting starts soon!"AJ yelled.

The girls ran toward the garage and quickly found his motorcycle all polished up and ready for the meeting.

"Alright girls, here's the plan! We go crazy paint every part of his bike any color you want and then we get the heck outta here before we get caught! Are we clear?" Scarlette asked.

"You got it boss!" AJ saluted comically.

"Crystal clear like a Chaos Emerald!" Alana smiled

The girls quickly commenced with their work. There were a few swishes here and a few swishes there. Every once and a while you could hear the occasional curse when someone spilled their paint or mixed the wrong colors. Finally when the girls work was done and they sat back to admire their handiwork.

"Well girls we outdid ourselves!" Scarlette exclaimed happily

"And knowing Shadow he won't even see his motorcycle until he is about to drive to the club." Said Alana

"So of course by then he can't do anything and will be forced to show up of those biker dudes will kick him outta the club!"AJ exclaimed.

Shadow was walking down the hallway towards the garage. He was going to be incredibly late if he didn't leave right away. So he ran into the garage, jumped onto his bike and drove away at top speeds before he could realize the new color his bike had been painted.

The girls watched him drive away and began giggling.

"Oh man I don't think he even realized!" AJ exclaimed

"He will soon enough!"

"You wanna see what happens when he does?"

"Is that even possible?"

Alana smirked. Suddenly a light appeared and a faint hologram of a giant plaza came into view.

"How did you do that?" Scarlette gasped.

Alana grinned "I simply borrowed a few of the good Doctor's video camera prototypes and installed them in the giant plaza so we could record this memory and treasure it for life!"

"Awww! Well lets stop giggling at start watching!" AJ exclaimed.

The girls fell silent and stared at the screen, while Shadow was shooting down the highway, playing "Bad to the Bone" on his radio. Scarlette rolled her eyes, at his bad boy expression. She couldn't believe people were actually scared of him.

Shadow was driving like a mad man with a maniacal glint in his eyes. He had to arrive on time to impress this club. If he managed to get into this club, he would be considered a respectable biker and maybe he could finally land himself a chick. The ebony and crimson male smiled slightly, he then looked around and noticed several people smirking at him. He couldn't believe it, the nerve of those pathetic humans to actually smirk at him! He began to feel uncomfortable with the attention he was getting. Why were people staring at him? He shook it off.

"They must not have seen something as epic as me!" He said with an arrogant smirk.

He pulled into the plaza and saw an assorted group of male animals all on bikes. He smirked, this was gonna be fun.

"Wassup?" He grinned at the group who was staring at him in shock.

"Dude," A black panther walked up to him "Did a unicorn barf on your bike?"

Shadow looked down in shock, his bike was painted cotton candy pink with purple and yellow stripes and polka-dots in random places. He screamed.

"Oh HOLY_**(These next few sentences will not be included due to the rating of the story and Shadow's profane language. Please insert whatever phrase you deem necessary for Shadow to say)**_

Alana grinned "Well this means my revenge is complete! I must now return to my kingdom!"

"Wow!" Scarlette grinned "You made friends with a princess?"

Alana smiled "That's a long story for another time.! Now I really must leave".

The girls watched as Alana teleported away.

AJ sighed "I really will miss her a ton."

"Hmmm, next time it's MY turn to invite a guest!" Scarlette claimed.

AJ grinned "I can't wait to see what crazy fun people you call friends Scarlette."

"Ahahaha, all in good time AJ, but for now we have to focus on bigger problems at the moment."

Both girls looked up to see the door slam shut and a fuming Shadow standing in front of them. They both giggled nervously.

"He-hey Shadow, how did that meeting go?" Scarlette stammered.

Shadow glared at them, "You have three minutes to tell me how the heck my motorcycle got painted pink, before I Chaos Spear you to death!"

"Well it's a funny story actually." AJ grinned.

Both girls ran down the hall screaming, with a fuming Shadow behind them cursing their existence while throwing random Chaos Spears in their general direction.

Scarlette sighed "I'm

beginning to think Alana knew this would happen and planned her exit before she got involved."

AJ grinned "Ya think?"

Suddenly a loud zap was heard and a thud of a body hitting the floor. The girls turned around to see Alana grinning at them with a ball of energy in her hands. She turned towards them,

"You didn't think I would leave without hitting him once with one of these things did you?" She asked gesturing to her energy ball.

"Hehe well it's a funny story that's probably better if I tell you another place at another time." AJ replied

Alana grinned while hugging both girls "Well until next time my friends!"

The girls waved good-bye as she teleported away.

"Hey AJ"

"Hmm?"

"I really wish I could throw energy balls that smelled like that."

AJ grinned "Me too Scarlette, me too."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Chapter 7! Thanks to my reviewers NecromancyIsMyGame, ShadowEmpress76, Princess Zora, Random Girl, AndieTiggerPyro, VivaLaVida13, MidnightMelody123, Nate the Werehog, and darkgirl43255. Also don't forget to vote for his blind date!<strong>

**Keep on Rocking!**

**~AgentORAB!**


	8. Chapter 8 Morse Code

**A/N: IMMA BACK! SOOOO I watched this awesome anime over the weekend called Angel Beats. I shed a few tears. It was really sweet.** **Here's your new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sega related. AJ belongs to ShadowAddiction. I only own Scarlette and my plotline.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Paint him blue. (CHECK)<strong>

**2. Give Cream his machine gun (check-o)**

**3. Show him the Nyan Cat video (checkers)**

**4. Show him SONADOW (-shudders- check)**

**5. Lock him in a room until he dnces. (Credit to cats25 and banjobandicoot) **

**6. Throw him in a room full of fangirls (-giggles- check)**

**7. Paint his motorcycles girl colors (CHECK)**

**8. Talk in Morse Code to confuse him**

**9 .Narrate his day**

**10 Set him up on a blind date (REVIEWERS VOTE WHO)**

Shadow was having a wonderful breakfast, consisting of a giant plate of pancakes, bacon, hashbrowns and a scoop of eggs. He had worked all morning to make this perfection and he was not going to let anything spoil it. Eggman walked into the room and eyed his breakfast hungrily, Shadow let out a protective snarl and glared at Eggman.

"Yeeesh Shadow! You don't have to be all grumpy like that, its not like I'm gonna steal your breakfast or anything." He said innocently.

"Once evil always evil." He shot back.

"Ahhhh! What's the big deal everyone?" AJ walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"He's accusing me of trying to steal his breakfast!" Eggman pouted

"Well how am I supposed to know that you aren't, since you're a fat old scientist who sits on his butt all day" Shadow yelled

"Excuse me! The older you are the wiser you get!" The scientist replied

"Or lamer!" Scarlette inserted helpfully while stealing some of Shadow's bacon.

Eggman sighed, and muttered something about disrespectful youth and stormed off to his room. AJ grinned, pulled out a packet of Pop Tarts, and began to munch down happily. Shadow began frantically searching for his missing pieces of bacon, while Scarlette smirked and served herself some eggs. AJ finished her Pop Tarts and exclaimed "HEY SCARLETTE! I KNOW WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO TODAY!"

"Oh joy, go ahead and write a whole musical number about sending me to my doom." Shadow groaned.

"Oh my gosh Shadow! You're a genius!" Scarlette grinned.

"And being the genius I am, I'm guessing you now want to turn my entire day into a musical to annoy me? Am I correct?" He inquired.

"Darn he's good." Scarlette sighed

"Well you did just call him a genius..." AJ replied

"Oh hush you! If your such a smart aleck, tell me what your 'good' idea was." The red one sniffed.

Shadow idly watched the two girls fighting with a grin. Maybe if they kept on fighting they would forget their idea. He looked around and saw his missing pieces on bacon, untouched on Scarlette's plate. He snatched it up and teleported to his room where he could eat it in peace. The girls stopped fighting as soon as he left the room.

"Ya think it worked?" Scarlette giggled.

"Apparently he's stupid enough, not to know the difference between a real catfight and a fake one." AJ laughed.

The girls high fived and bounced away to resume their brilliant plans for the day. Meanwhile, Shadow sat in his room eating the remains of his bacon, while pondering how to avoid the girls for the day. He opted to go over to Knuckles place and challenge him to a fight or teleport down to Sonic's place to race, even though both of them knew who was faster. But all the plans he had would likely be spoiled as soon as the girls found out he went to visit other Sonic characters without them. And he couldn't have angry fangirls, because that just makes the torture worse. So he decided to stay home and hide in his room.

After a while of waiting, he slowly poked his head out form under his bed and looked around confused. Maybe they had decided to leave him alone for the day. He let out a squeak of joy and immediately began writing a new journal entry.

Dear Diary!

They finally left me alone today! I'm serious, I think they finally realized how macho and epic I am. Now maybe I can get some peace! So last entry I forgot to tell you how much I lov-

And was proceed to be interrupted by the door blasting open and the two girls walking into his room screaming. He sighed, maybe tomorrow he would have better luck. He put on his best I-am-going-to-kill-you look and turned around to look at them.

"What. Do. You. Want?" He said through clenched teeth

"-.-..- .-..-.-.-..-.-..?" Scarlette asked. (You journal?)

Shadow raised his eyebrows, "So we've decided to become robots now have we?"

"-.-" AJ replied, ".–. .-.-.. ...–..-.-..-. -.-... -.-.-..." (No, we are speaking morse code.)

Both girls laughed heartily at their own joke, while Shadow facepalmed.

"What's the point in talking in your own language if no one can understand you?" Shadow asked.

"-... ...–...-..–.-.-..-. —..-. -...-.-. .–.-.-.-..-.-.!" Scarlette grinned. (The satisfaction of being annoying)

Shadow rolled his eyes and walked out of his room holding his diary for dear life. The girls grinned and slowly followed in his shadow. Shadow nervously looked behind him as the girls began conversing in their strange language that sounded a lot like beeps boooooops. Then it hit him, literally, he ran straight into a wall and tumbled down the long flight of stairs. By the time he stood up the girls had collapsed into giggles.

"Oh my gosh AJ! Did you see that? He just fell straight down the stairs. Man is he stupid or wha- Oh crap I just stopped speaking in code didn't I?" said Scarlette

"Haha er, yea we both just did." AJ grimaced "But hey that idea was stupid anyways!"

"AHA! I TOLD YOU SO!" Scarlette screamed

Shadow slowly backed away when he saw AJ's temple pulse, her face was turning bright red and she spun around to face Scarlette.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" She asked in an eerily calm manner.

"Well, I uh, I said, uhhh, I told you so?" Scarlette stammered

AJ had a maniacal glint in her eye, "Ahaha, TAKE IT BACK!" She yelled.

Scarlette screamed and hid behind Shadow, who backed away slowly as AJ pulled out a giant scythe. She smiled, "Now Shadow, I suggest you don't make this any more difficult than it already is."

"Over my dead body!" He yelled in rage.

"Ahaha, you reacted as I thought you would. Young love, so innocent and foolish." She giggled

"Wha? Pftttt me in love with her?" He laughed, "I think not, SEEYA SUCKERS!"

The girls watched him teleport away with grins.

"Now that!" Scarlette exclaimed, "Is a fake catfight!"

The girls high fived with grins and walked back to their rooms. AJ laughed "You think he bought it?"

"Well if he didn't, that whole love thing scared him away." Giggled Scarlette while wiping a tear from her eye.

"Well mission accomplished! Lets take our special item home!" AJ said.

On the other end of the fort Shadow was settling into a ball for sleep when with a scream of horror remembered something was missing. "Those annoying girls took my journal!" he screamed.

The next morning he woke up with a million emails left and right in his inbox. He scrolled down to one written by a familiar face.

Hey Shaddie! While you were quaking in fear at my epic sword Scarlette managed to steal your journal. Now it's been published all over the web, sorry for all the fan mail. BTW WHO DO YOU LIKE? I AM SERIOUSLY IN SUSPENSE!

Love,

Scarlette and AJ

Shadow sighed "I hate fangirls."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it Chapter 8! Hope you enjoyed! BTW who do you think Shadow was about to write in his journal? I can't decide! LOL. Thanks to my reviewers Zora Princess, Blueraven, LucyTheChao147, VivalaVide13, justthatreaderwhodontsignin, lydiathetigeropean, Kaitlyn Thorne, NecromancyIsMyGame, The Mystery The Hedgehog, Nate The Werehog and ShadowEmpress76! Gosh I got a ton of reviews XD<strong>

**Keep On Rocking!**

**~AgentORAB!**


	9. Chapter 9 Narrate His  Day

**CHAPTER 9-Narrate His Day (Starring MidnightMelody123's OC)**

**A/N: Wazzzup! I am back with chapter 9! I was bored and tomorrow I'm gonna be busy so I thought "What the heck lets just update today!" XD So btw, I am possibly going with my friend to the beach over the weekend until the next Wednesday, so I have no idea when my next update will be. But I promise it will be whin a week of me getting back. HEHE I'm waiting for ShadowAddiction to get home cuz we areplanning to watch some more Ouran High episodes. Its been great to just sit back and laugh. So I_ HIGHLY_ RECOMEND THAT SHOW. Also I have tallied up the votes for Shadow's blind date at the bottom and my wonderful reviewers get to vote for the last time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT SCARLETTE AND MY AWESOME PLOT, AJ BELONGS TO SHADOWADDICTION AND MIDNIGHT BELONGS TO MIDNIGHTMELODY123.**

* * *

><p>Shadow was sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading the daily news with a grin. Eggman had sent the girls on an errand to pick up a movie for movie night, which was likely to take the girls several hours since their tastes differed. He could only grin as he imagined the two girls bickering over whether they should watch Dear John or The Notebook. Both of which were pretty puke-worthy in his opinion.<p>

Meanwhile, the girls were on the other end of Mobius sipping frozen lattes at a small café. Neither of which had even given a second thought to the hard task of picking a movie. They had easily agreed on a action flick with lots of violence and explosions. Now at the moment they were laughing at a rich lady who had walked straight into a pole because she hadn't been paying attention while she was walking.

"Ahahaha AJ," Scarlette laughed "That was priceless!"

"I know!" AJ said while wiping a fake imaginary tear from her eye.

"Why couldn't someone have gotten that on video?"

"I don't know! Stupid cameras are never around when you need them!"

The two continued laughing, oblivious to the glares from the surrounding customers at the shop. AJ looked at Scarlette after a while and they stopped laughing.

"Geez, if I didn't know better I would almost guess these people are extremely annoyed with us." Scarlette wondered out loud.

"No-freakin-duh," AJ replied, "What gave you that idea?"

"Well geez, it's not my fault I was laughing too hard to pay attention."

"Obviously."

Scarlette whirled around, her metallic claws unsheathed in their full six inch glory. But to her surprise AJ was standing five feet away and in her place was a tall, black hedgehog with mid-back length quills that had purple streaks in them.

"SCARLETTE!" The strange girl yelled.

"Midnight?" The crimson one asked.

"Yup, that's me!" She replied.

"It's so good to see you! I thought you wouldn't be coming for another week!" Scarlette exclaimed.

"Well you know, I did too but some unexpected things happened so the only way for me to visit you was if I came up for today." Midnight replied

"Awww, so your only gonna be here for one day?" AJ sniffled

"That's too bad!" Scarlette cried "We have to get started on torturing Shadow then."

"Gladly!" Midnight grinned.

The girls ran down the street in the general direction of Eggman's fort,

Shadow suddenly felt a small tremor, then he sighed. "Dang it, the girls are home."

He calmly walked up to his room and patiently awaited his doom. The girls ran into the fort, grabbed a bag of marshmallows, and ran to Shadow's room. The door was marked with a giant red caution side that said "DO NOT ENTER!"

"That's real original Shadster!" Midnight said

AJ giggled as she took out her giant scythe and cut the door into millions of tiny pieces. Midnight and Scarlette stood back with maniacal grins on their faces. Within seconds the door was shredded and the girls ran in with a loud battle cry.

Shadow gave an amused smile as he looked at the girls. They obviously were excited about something. Then he noticed a black hedgehog standing in the background with a giant grin. The first thing he noticed about her was her eyes, they were unlike anything he had ever seen before. They were humanistic looking and were a kaleidoscope of green, gray and yellow and she wore a purple shirt that seemed to make her eyes stand out even more.

He whistled "Dang, I'm so glad I'm not blind."

"Are you... Hitting on me?" Midnight growled in outrage.

Shadow smirked "Babe do you believe in love at the first site, or do I need to walk by again?"

Scarlette and AJ were on the floor giggling, not because of Shadow's ridiculous pick up lines but because they knew what Midnight was gonna do to him for using those ridiculous pickup lines. Midnight was staring up at Shadow with a scandalized expression. Then she slowly backed up and pulled a giant purple hammer with neon green-ish blue accents and began smashing Shadow anime style.

"DIE,DIE,DIE,DIE,DIE!" She yelled

When she had finished smashing him he was literally flattened to the ground.

"Hey guys!" Midnight yelled, "I really like this rug, it accents the room so well!"

The girls snickered and walked out of the room, hastily planning a new prank.

Shadow stood up and found himself to be paper thin from all the smashing. He inwardly groaned as he headed to the kitchen for a snack.

Picking up a bag of cheez-its, he sat down and began eating them. The girls came down the stairs grinning like lunatics. He ignored them and continued eating.

"Shadow was sitting on a couch eating a bag of cheez-its." Scarlette began.

"He looked over at Scarlette and sent a death glare in her direction." AJ said with a smirk.

"Shadow decides to ignore the two girls and goes back to his precious snack." Midnight laughed

"He looks back at all of us girls with a mildly irritated expression."

"He stands up and begins walking to the restroom."

"He shuts the door in our faces for 'Privacy' he says"

"Strangled groaning noises come from the bathroom when he realizes we haven't left yet"

"A toilet flushes and Shadow flings the door open"

"Suddenly he screams in our faces'ARE YOU DONE YET?'"

"His breathe smells slightly of cheese and milk."

"He threatens to Chaos Spear us"

"We roll our eyes and laugh"

"CHAOS BLA-!"

"Suddenly Midnight kicks him where the sun don't shine"

"He doubles over in pain and passes out"

"We all begin high fivin-"

"AJ you can stop narrating now!" Scarlette yelled

"Oh right" AJ giggles

The girls looked down at Shadows unconscious, paper-thin body.

"Ummm guys, lets get outta here before he wakes up!" Scarlette said

"Yea!" Midnight agreed, "I heard you rented an action movie! Lets go watch that before I leave!"

The girls walked off and excitedly began talking about which actor was hotter. As Shadow woke up he couldn't remember anything about how he had gotten like this. He concluded he must be having a hangover, which would explain his throbbing headache. He walked up to his room and saw the his door shredded in tiny pieces and slowly began remembering his horrible day. The sound of loud explosions from the next room over reached his ears.

"He groaned and rolled into a tiny ball and fell into a soft sleep" Scarlette said with a smile, while sitting on his swivel chair next to his bed.

"SCARLETTE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahaha yes we are all evil girls! -insert maniacal laugh- Here are the votes so far:<strong>

**Rosy-1**

**Scarlette-5 (HOLY CRAP YOU PEOPLE REALLY WANT SCARLETTE)**

**Rouge-1**

**Alana-2**

**Blaze-1**

**Amy-4**

**Maria-2**

**Cheese-2**

**AJ-2**

**Sally-1**

**Thanks to my reviewers: Super Light The Hedgehog, Zora Princess, Random Girl, lydiathetigeropean,VivaLaVida, SakuraDreamerz, MidnightMelody123, Siena Jones, Kaitlyn Thorne, SongBird's Spirit, Twilight the Wolf, ShadowEmpress76.**

**Don't forget to vote for the last time!**

**~Keep on Rocking~**

**-AgentORAB**


	10. Chapter 10 Blind Date

**CHAPTER 10- BLIND DATE (STARRING VIVALAVIDA13'S OC NIKKI AND AMY THE HEDGEHOG)**

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the laaaaate update. I got super busy after I was done at the beach sooo yeah. and I prob won't update for another two weeks 'cuz I'm leaving on a missions trip in 3 days! o.o But the results are in for the Blind Date! I hope your satisfied! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT SCARLETTE! NIKKI BELONGS TO MY BESTIE VIVALAVIDA13, AJ BELONGS TO SHADOWADDICTON, AND ALL SEGA CHARACTERS BELONG TO SEGA!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay! I'm ready for this date yeeesh! You'd think that AJ and Nikki would be more considerate since Scarlette <em>isn't<em> here!" Shadow cried in exasperation. Shadow noted to himself that AJ seemed to have her own devious streak that came out in the absence of Scarlette. Mentally sighing, he checked his reflection in the mirror for the hundredth time. For some odd reason he felt compelled to look nice for this mysterious "Blind Date" the girls had told him about. He grinned in satisfaction and walked down the hall, past prying gazes (cough cough Rouge cough cough), and jumped onto his new freshly painted motorcycle.

When he arrived at the restaurant, he told the waiter about the special reservations he had made and the girl nodded excitedly and dragged him to his table. He sat in the booth and began staring at his open menu, the sound of clicking heels reached his ears.

"Shadow?" The voice said.

He looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of the girl in front of him.

****5 hours earlier****

"Oh come on Scarlette! You seriously need to take the day off. All this business of torturing Shadow is really taking a toll on you!"

"AJ, I'm fine I swear, now stop pushing me out the door! I have work to do!"

"Scarlette, trust me, as a friend I can tell you need a break. So go to a spa, get a massage, then buy yourself a nice new outfit and we can go to dinner tonight." AJ said while pushing Scarlette out the door and into a waiting limo.

"Seriously AJ I'm fine! I need to get out and start my plans for today. Your already ruining my schedule!" The red one protested.

"Scarlette, get in the car now!" AJ warned dangerously. "I already called for backup so you could take a break. Now go!"

Scarlette sighed, "Fine you win but do I have to get a new dress?"

"YES!"

"Okay okay, fine. You win."

AJ smiled and slammed the door shut, while the ebony limo drove off with a pouting Scarlette.

"Alrighty, commence Phase Two!" AJ yelled dramatically.

Suddenly, a bright blue convertible sped into the driveway and slammed to a halt. A white cat with a blue hoodie, hopped out and began doing random dance moves while singing a strange little song about bacon. She froze for a second and pushed one of her black bangs out of her face.

"HEY AJ!" She screamed. "YOU CALLED?"

AJ grinned, this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>The two girls walked down the hallways of endless corridors, prattling on endlessly about their different obsessions. AJ came to an abrupt halt and Nikki slammed into her.<p>

"Uhhhh AJ?"

"QUIET NIKKI! I can sense him!" She said with an ominous look.

"Him?" She questioned.

"You know, Mr-Boulevard-of -Broken-Dreams."

Nikki giggled, "I get it!"

"Of course you do."

The girls continued walking until they reached a door with caution tape. They proceeded to barge into his room screaming "FOR NARNIA!"

Shadow screamed and jumped into his bed, "DON'T EAT ME!" He cried. "I never said a bad thing about you Narnian animals I swear!"

"OH MY GOSH!" Nikki screamed. "The emo guy says I'm Narnian! What else can you tell me about my past, Oh Wise One?"

Shadow looked up, "Oh it's just you AJ."

"Excuse me? Narnian in the room and you just ignore me?" Nikki cried.

AJ facepalmed, "Shadow, I want you to meet Nikki the Cat."

Shadow took a quick look at Nikki. She was a white cat with black patches and icy blue eyes. She wore a blue hoodie and walked around with a cocky air about her. He sighed, great another crazy friend of AJ's.

The two girls grabbed him by the arm and sat him down on his swivel chair.

"Okay Shadow, here's the plan! You are going to go on a date tonight!"

"No"

"Ummm, yea you are."

"ARE NOT"

"ARE TOO"

"ARE NOT"

"ARE TOO"

Shadow pouted, "Dipstick"

"Emo"

"Pycho"

"Rodent"

"JERK"

"Airhead"

The two hedgehogs were in each others faces screaming insults.

"YO MAMA'S SO FAT SHE BROKE THE FAMILY TREE!"

"YO MAMAS SO FAT WHEN SHE FELL NO ONE LAUGHED AND THE GROUND STARTED CRACKING UP!"

YO MAMAS SO FAT WHEN SHE FELL IN LOVE SHE BROKE IT!"

Nikki sighed, "Shadow and AJ, I got nothin to say about yo mama's, heck their faces say it all!"

The two hedgehogs slowly pivoted towards Nikki and glared at her. She smirked, "Whew! Could anyone else feel the romantic tension between these two?"

AJ rolled her eyes and dragged Shadow into his closet to find him a nice outfit. Nikki squealed, "Lets give him a bad boy look"

"Hmmm that just might work..." AJ said thoughtfully

By the end of his make over, Shadow was in a nice pair of jeans with a black V-neck shirt. His quills were smoothed back and he had put just a whiff of cologne. The girls stepped back to admire their handiwork.

"She is definitely gonna be impressed, eh Nikki?"

"Of course she will. He had moi as his consultant."

Shadow gave his signature bad-boy smirk, he finally felt ready.

****Present Time****

He looked up and his crimson eyes met the jade green ones of Scarlette. He sighed, "Why do all the hot chicks have to be the ones I hate!"

Scarlette was wearing a black off the shoulder dress with a red stripe running diagonally down the front. Her quills were let down from the custom side braid and were curly and flowing.

"YOU MEAN I WORE THIS NEW DRESS AND ACTUAL MAKE-UP JUST FOR A BLIND DATE WITH YOU?" She screeched.

AJ and Nikki watched with amused expressions from behind their menu's. This would get interesting.

Shadow's eye twitched, "ITS NOT LIKE I WANNA BE HERE ANY WAYS! I WAS PERFECTLY CONTENT WITH BEING A EMO LONER!"

Scarlette sighed and picked up a menu, "Look I'll leave as soon as I can just let me order something."

After the waiter came around, the two Mobians stared at each other in awkward silence.

"Well you uh... look nice." Shadow said lamely.

"Thanks, I guess you do too." Scarlette said with grimace.

They made small talk about work and sipped their sodas. Scarlette suddenly noticed Amy the Hedgehog sitting in a booth by herself.

"Sonic probably stood her up. _Again._" She thought.

"HEY AMY!" She yelled

The magenta one's ears perked up as Scarlette motioned her over to the table. Scarlette grinned as an idea formed in her head, Amy walked over and sat next to Scarlette and began idly talking. Shadow sighed as the two girls got into a conversation about the coming Summer Olympics. He wasn't planning on attending even though he had gotten the invite. Scarlette suddenly jumped up and feigned a stomach ache.

"Owwwww, my stomach! Gosh guys I'm sorry I'm gonna have to bail." She ran out giggling, leaving the two animals behind.

Shadow watched her run out with mild interest and figured he might as well talk to Amy. "Besides" he reasoned "How bad could Amy be?"

Scarlette arrived home and found Nikki and AJ sitting on the couch giggling in excitement as they watched Iron Man. She sat down on the couch with them and watched with great interest as bombs exploded.

Shadow walked into the room later that evening and looked at all three girls.

"I don't know whether I should be thanking you or killing you right now!" He said with a glare.

Nikki jumped up excitedly, "If you try and kill anyone you have to deal with me!"

Shadow sighed, "And just for the record I decided to join the Sonic Team for the Olympics."

He walked away leaving the girls behind in shock.

Scarlette grinned, "Anyone up for some fish and chips?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesey ending sorry. But now you can guess where most of season 2 is gonna be taking place at. Also Amy and Scarlette were tied 8-8 so I hope I balanced it out semi-okay. :P Thanks to my reviewers ShadowEmpress76, Zora Princess, The Mystery The Hedgehog, SakuraDreamerz, AndieTiggerPyro, Tina79479, Kaitlyn Thorne, Super Light The Hedgehog, Charnette x, VivaLaVida13, MyMiddleNameIsInsanity, Random Girl, and awesomeness. Once again sorry for late update! Next one will be even later. :P Plus I want to thank all you great reviewers who have been with me from the beginning, inspiring me, and ultimately making me smile becuase you write the best reviews. :D <strong>

**Keep On Rocking!**

**~AgentORAB**


End file.
